The Rexoka Chronicles
by Taraum
Summary: He had risked everything to save her.  She had barely survived.  Life after Order 66 was not going to be easy, but luckily Ahsoka and Rex had each other.  On temporary hiatus.
1. Desperation

The cold wind kissed her face. Opening her eyes, Ahsoka Tano looked out over the endless silver lake in front of her. Meditation had been easier in the last few weeks, but she still found it difficult to peacefully close her eyes and access the Force. The newfound feeling of sheer _emptiness_ still churned her stomach violently. It was almost enough to make her abandon the practice altogether. But Skyguy would never forgive her if she did that. Even though she was unable to sense him any longer, she knew that he would want her to advance her training as much as she could alone….so completely alone.

A twig snapped behind her, and before she knew it, her lightsaber was activated and she was on her feet. Jedi reflexes had kept her alive for as long as she could remember, but Ahsoka thought she might die from the look in Rex's eyes. They stayed that way for a long time, just staring at each other. Maybe, she mused, they weren't really looking at each other. Maybe, instead, they were looking past each other, trying to see the signs that they had missed, trying to see how everything could have changed so quickly. Maybe she was trying to find how she had missed the looming darkness that surrounded the Chancellor. Maybe he was trying to find how he had managed to bypass Order 66, how he had been able to save her…to kill his own brothers.

"I found some food," he finally said, holding up a small dead animal.

"Good work, Rex. Why don't you start dinner?" she asked softly, deactivating her weapon.

"Yes si-" he hesitated. "Gladly," he finished tersely.

Ahsoka almost smiled at his uncertainty. Given the proximity of their new situation, there was no need for rank, she had told him last night. She doubted they would see anyone else for quite a while. Besides, after the news the last few months, she had no desire to remember the confines of their previous relationship. If she could help it, she would gladly erase her memory of the last seventeen years. She doubted that such fear was the Jedi way, but it was the only coping mechanism she had found so far.

The evening passed slowly, as most of them did now. She and Rex ate in relative silence, save for a few comments about the surrounding landscape. The woods ringing the lake were dense and dark, but he had found a suitable place for a temporary shelter. The fauna was fairly diverse, enough to sustain for them for a few weeks at least. Their cloaking device was still holding. He was almost done repairing the damaged systems on the ship. If they wanted to leave, they could in a day or so. He was fairly sure he had found an herb to help with the constant nausea she felt. Ahsoka found herself feeling lower and lower with each statement. How long had he been taking care of her now? Didn't he deserve the same treatment?

She would find a way to repay his kindness…she had to. She couldn't afford to lose him. Even after all they had been through in the last few months, her nightmares all included his walking away. The thought of being without him made it difficult to breathe. Closing her eyes, she focused on his thoughts. She knew he wouldn't think it odd; he knew how much she relied on meditation just to make it through the day.

He was tired, overwhelmingly so. That was the first thing she sensed. Rex had always been one of the strongest clones she knew, but the last few months were beginning to take their toll. He was scared; never had he imagined this scenario. Never had he thought that he would be an enemy of the Republic, unable to show his face or see his brothers again. But then, there was no Republic anymore…only the Galactic Empire. The very words left a sour taste in Ahsoka's mouth. Along with the fear came confusion. How had this happened? How could he have disobeyed an order? How could he have pulled the trigger on his own _brothers_? But more than anything, he was sad, so incredibly sad. His brothers were dead. Those that still lived would kill him in an instant. Even Cody, his closest friend, was against him now. Everything that he had known was gone.

Opening her eyes, Ahsoka looked into Rex's tired brown eyes. It was only then that she felt the tears brimming. How had this happened? They were all gone. Master Plo, Master Aayla, Master Obi-Wan, Master Yoda…Skyguy. She wouldn't see them again until she joined the Force. Never would she know the joy of being a Knight, of taking her own Padawan, of watching the sun set out the Temple windows again. The rest of her life would be spent in hiding, in denying that she was a Jedi. Everything, everyone, was gone. She vaguely heard the cracking sound she made, a sound she hadn't made since she was a youngling.

Rex looked at her again, his brown eyes concerned. She wasn't really sure how it happened, but a second later he was underneath her on the ground, trying his best to comfort her while she sobbed into his shoulder. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, she tried to rid herself of the bitter tears. Eventually, his hands began to gently rub her back, trying to soothe her. She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, but a short time later, she felt his chest begin heaving under her. He made a few spluttering sounds before clutching her tighter and pressing his face into the crown of her head. His sobs vibrated them both, connecting them in a way Ahsoka knew was completely unique.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, the sobs diminished into little hiccupping gasps. They lay there for a long while, simply listening to the echo of each other's heartbeats. Finally looking up, Ahsoka's heart nearly broke. Rex's eyes were red-rimmed, even more tired than before. Yet, somehow, he looked more at peace than he had in quite a while. She felt a sudden stab of guilt. Why had he dragged himself into this?

Rex smiled wearily and ran a hand slowly over on of her lekku. Ahsoka felt the tears well again. All this, and he was still trying to comfort her. She wasn't sure why she did it, but slowly she inched her way up his chest and laid her lips over his. It only lasted a few seconds, but when she pulled away his eyes were confused. Running a hand over his shaved head, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She was so tired. She stiffened when she felt his hand run over her cheek, but decided not to open her eyes. She trusted him. A few moments passed, and she felt a soft pressure on her lips. Sighing, Ahsoka relaxed into Rex. For the moment, the past and future were gone. Instead, all that existed was the sweet, pliant pressure of his lips, the soft scratch of his beard, the scent of his skin. The cold wind kissed her face, but Ahsoka let herself be carried away by the man underneath her. Besides, his kisses were so much warmer…


	2. Confusion

Rex hated being stripped of his armor. Even though it was stowed in the back of the ship and he hadn't seen anyone besides Ahsoka in weeks, he still felt exposed. Finishing his repairs, he replaced the panel to the ship's wing and stepped back. Finally. After almost a week, the ship was repaired and they could leave this rock. Well, maybe they could leave. The scanners hadn't revealed any ships in the area, but Rex hadn't survived this long by being stupid. After that incident on Cato Nemoidia, he wasn't taking any chances. He and Ahsoka had barely escaped. He had managed to kill the bounty hunter, but he was still worried that the man might have had a partner. Ahsoka had looked so weary after they escaped that he had been tempted to use the last tranquilizer.

Ahsoka. Rex leaned against the ship and sank down to the ground. When he had woken up that morning, he had expected to find her still lying on top of him. Instead, he had found nothing but her cloak over him. That wasn't odd; she often went off alone to meditate or hunt. What was odd was the disappointment he had felt without her, the strange constriction in his chest at the lingering scent on her cloak. After last night, he had thought...

What had he thought? Memories of last night still rolled across his mind. Rex by definition wasn't a romantic. He was a soldier. He had been bred and trained to fight droids, kill enemies, and win battles. While he certainly wasn't oblivious to love, it had never been an issue for him. He had never desired to be with anyone, due mostly to his rigorous schedule and the sheer impracticality of it. But after last night, he was beginning to have his doubts.

Last night had marked a turning point, not only in his relationship with Ahsoka but also in his view of his own life. He had finally realized that he was no longer a soldier of the Republic. Now, he was nothing more than a clone without a family, destination, or purpose. After Ahsoka had started crying, his first instinct had been to comfort her. But as he had watched her resolve topple, the weakest part of him had taken over. Memories of his dead brothers, confusion at his and their actions, and sheer sadness had overwhelmed him. For a moment, he had allowed himself to be weak. He had allowed himself to release all the anger, confusion, and pain of the last few months. When he had finally quieted, Ahsoka had looked up at him, almost as if she were reading his mind. And then she had kissed him.

It hadn't been much of a kiss, he thought in amusement. But it had scorched him to the depths of his soul. Rex placed a hand over his burning lips. It hadn't been his first kiss, but it had certainly been the most memorable, as well as the most pleasurable. His first kiss, on the _Resolute_ after a haggard battle, had been a horrible experience with a female officer. For some reason, she had decided to single him out. Pushing him into a corner, she had forced her tongue into his mouth and _ordered_ him to do the same. Although he had been tempted to gag from her misuse of his very nature, he had complied. Luckily, it had led to nothing more. She had sauntered away, smiling coyly over her shoulder. He had gone to his quarters and spent the night disinfecting his mouth. For her, it had been nothing but amusement; for him, it had been humiliation.

But with Ahsoka, it hadn't been about power. It had been about a weary gratitude, a solemn resignation…maybe even affection. It had been soft, kind, and yes, even affectionate. After she had pulled away, she had shut her eyes, exhausted. It had only taken Rex a second to make his decision. He had mimicked her action, trying with his limited experience to give her even a small level of pleasure in all this pain. Judging by her reaction, it had been the right thing to do. She had returned his kiss with equal fervor, no doubt glad to have something to do besides ruminate. By the time they had stopped kissing, her eyes had been glazed over and her skin had been flushed. For the first time in months, he had given her a true smile. Kissing him softly, she had laid her head on his chest and fallen asleep. He had followed a short time later.

A twig snapped and he was up, blaster in hand. The surprise in Ahsoka's eyes quickly turned into amusement. "This has got to stop," she smirked. Doing the same, Rex lowered the weapon. He was relieved to see that her sense of humor was returning. Gathering her cloak up, he made his way over to her and held it out.

"You forgot this," he said, his tone intimate. Blushing fiercely, Ahsoka reached out to take the forgotten garment. Her fingers brushed his, and Rex felt a shock course through his hand. She must have felt it too, for she gazed at his hand before looking up into his face. They stared at each other for several seconds, really _seeing_ each other for the first time in weeks. There were dark circles under her eyes, but they had more luster than he had seen in quite a while. She was paler and a little thinner, but that was to be expected. His gaze fell to her lips and he drew in a breath. As a clone, he was used to following orders, to giving others what they wanted. But now…

"Rex?" she croaked.

Moving quickly, he claimed her lips and crushed her to his chest. She made a small surprised sound before linking her arms around his neck. His hands roamed her back, fisting in the soft cloth of her shirt. If it was possible, he pulled her even closer. They stayed that way for several moments, lost in each other. Eventually, though, he pulled away and looked down at her. Her cerulean eyes were wide, confused. Rex ran a hand over her cheek before softly kissing her again.

"What is this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hell if I know," Rex shrugged. "But I don't want it to stop. Do you?"

Ahsoka bit her lip and looked down, considering. Rex's heart almost stopped beating. Ahsoka looked up at him, her eyes solemn and determined. "No."


	3. Cyar'ika

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated most definitely to sachariah. Not only does he write some of the best Rexoka stories I've but, but his steady encouragement gave me the push I needed to continue this story slowly (very slowly) but surely. This chapter is going to be on the shorter side, just until I get back in the swing of things. I also wanted to say thanks to jadedsnowtiger, who introduced me to the Mando term Rex uses in this chapter. Sorry for any OOC behavior._

* * *

Ahsoka stared out at the lake again, caught in the reflection of Vril's mountains on the surface. This planet was small, barely the size of a moon actually, with plenty of thick forest to hide in. But it was also the home of a breathtaking mountain range which began just about two klicks from their current position. The mountains reflection in the water swayed, completely the opposite of its source. Ahsoka looked up at the mountains, wishing just for a moment that she could be as steady as they seemed. At least, with all the horror and chaos the galaxy was experiencing at the moment, some things would never change. Nothing could remove the mountains.

Ahsoka turned slowly, sensing Rex approaching from behind. A small smile crossing his face, he came to stand beside her. She smiled back wearily before turning her gaze back to the mountains. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Rex spoke. "It's beautiful," he murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It is," Ahsoka agreed, placing her hand over his. She could sense his nervousness through the Force. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know if it would be welcome.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a few moments, looking down at her.

"Nothing...at least, not much of anything," she hesitated.

"Anything you think up will be worth hearing," Rex chuckled. "You always have been the smarter of us."

"Rex, you know that's not true," Ahsoka laughed. "How often has your experience been the cause of our escape? How many times have you saved my life over the last three years?"

"Probably about as many as you've saved mine," Rex smiled.

"Then we're even," Ahsoka said, turning back to gaze at the mountain's reflections. They stood in awkward silence for a few more moments, enjoying the view and closeness. But as the moments passed, Rex's nervousness in the Force grew. Finally turning to him, Ahsoka stifled a laugh. "Rex, if you need to say something, feel free to."

Rex turned to face her, feet planted shoulder width apart and arms folded over his chest. Every bit still the captain. "Well, youngling, I just wanted to tell you that the ship's systems are repaired. I was going to tell you earlier, but we kinda got distracted," he smirked. Ahsoka blushed, her montrals turning a slightly darker shade of blue. Yeah, distracted was the right word. That _distraction_ was why she still had the phantom feeling of his mouth on hers and his arms around her waist. But still, she could sense his nervousness. There was something more.

"Yeah, but that's not what you wanted to say, is it?" she guessed, grinning when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, actually," he said, uncrossing his arms and looking down. Ahsoka placed a hand on Rex's shoulder, waiting.

"What is it?" she asked. "Whatever you have to say, I'm not going to reject you. I thought we'd already established that."

"I know that…._cyar'ika_," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her gently.

Ahsoka shivered at the contact but pulled away quickly, curious. "_Cyar'ika_? What does that mean?"

"It's Mando. It has a few meanings, but the one I would think most appropriate here would be 'sweetheart.' If…if you don't want me to call you that, I won't. It's just, well, it's how I see you," Rex murmured.

"_Cyar'ika_," Ahsoka repeated, the word feeling strange on her tongue. "I like it."

Rex smiled before kissing her again. "I'd hoped you would," he whispered against her mouth.


End file.
